How'd I Wind Up Loving You?
by Nightgate13
Summary: Bastion has never felt for anyone the way he feels for Jaden. Especially another guy. So, what's going on with him?
1. Chapter 1

Let's see, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX story and my first JadenBastion story. I hope everyone enjoys it.

How'd I Wind Up Loving You

Chapter One

It was completely illogical. How could he wind up loving _him_? Yet, that was exactly what had happened. Bastion Misawa had fallen in love with his rival, and kind-of friend, Jaden Yuki. The feelings started the first time he saw Jaden duel; they grew after Jaden beat him for the first time. He was still attracted to women, and he wasn't attracted to any other males; but there was something about Jaden that just made him want to kiss him every time he saw the boy. In all honesty, he believed himself to be going crazy.

He knew he wanted Jaden but, unfortunately, he had no idea of how to go about making Jaden his. 'Well, I can't do anything that would seem suspicious. Even Jaden's not that stupid. It has to involve something that he wouldn't suspect anything… I know! Dueling! I'll make a deal with him! Loser has to do anything the winner wants for a week. I'll make the perfect deck, so that not even Jaden's dumb luck could possible win.' And he set about to doing just that, working out a formula that would make the perfect deck to use against Jaden.

…

"Jaden?" The brunette turned when he heard his name called. "Oh, hi Bastion." He greeted the teen who was walking up to him. "Hey, Jaden, would you like to duel? I just put together a new deck and want to give it a spin." Bastion asked, trying not to sound to suspicious. If he sounded suspicious, Jaden didn't notice; the brunette's eyes lit up the moment he mentioned 'duel'. "A duel? When and where?" Jaden asked excitedly. 'Well, that part of the plan went rather smoothly.' Bastion noted mentally. "Right now, and right here, if you like. Only there's a catch." Bastion said aloud.

Jaden seemed extremely curious. "Oh? And what is it?" The brunette asked. "Loser has to do anything the winner wants for a week." Bastion told him, fighting back a smirk. Jaden nodded. "Okay. I haven't had a good challenge in a while."

…

Bastion lost. Despite his perfect deck, he still lost. 'Well, there goes my perfect plan.' He told himself, mentally sighing. Jaden came up to him, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Um, Bastion? About that catch thing- you know, the loser doing whatever the winner wants?" Jaden questioned hesitantly. "Yes Jaden, I now have to do anything you want for a week." Bastion confirmed. "Yeah, well, about that. Um, well, can we just do whatever you want to do? I know you didn't win, but I can't really think of anything. So, please?" Jaden asked, blushing pink.

Bastion chuckled. 'I wonder how eager he'll be when I tell him what I want.' He said to himself. "Well, if I had won, I was going to ask you out on a date." Bastion said aloud. Jaden blushed. "Oh, well, okay. Um, what time?" Jaden seemed embarrassed, but not backing down. 'So my plan just needed some fine-tuning. I'll still get what I want in the end.' Bastion told himself, smiling. "Well, it's a little late now. How about tomorrow? It's Saturday, and we'll be able to spend all day together." Bastion said, using one hand to bring Jaden closer to him and the other to tilt Jaden's head back.

Jaden's blush deepened. "O-okay. S-sounds g-great." The brunette managed to stammer out. "Then it's a date." With that said, Bastion placed a kiss on Jaden's lips, causing the brunette to gasp. Jaden's face was beat red when he pulled away. "Um, B-Bastion-" Bastion cut off Jaden words by pressing a finger gently to his lips. "A deal is a deal, Jaden. I shall see you tomorrow." He placed one last loving kiss on Jaden's forehead before stepping away from him and then heading back to his dorm. 'Hmm, I wonder how long it will take before Jaden is like putty in my hands?' He asked himself with a small smile playing about his lips.

TBC…

Finally finished with the first chapter of my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX story. Hope you all enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm, second chapter. What will happen to poor little Jaden?

Chapter Two

Bastion observed himself in the mirror for what seemed like the tenth time. No, he wasn't worried about what he looked like. He was having a mental argument with himself. Part of him felt pleased for finally scoring a date with Jaden, but part of him felt guilty for the way he obtained it. 'Why on earth should I feel guilty? If Jaden didn't want to, he would have said something. I mean, Jaden is not the type of person to let himself be walked on like a doormat. So, I therefore have no reason to feel guilty what-so-ever.' He told himself firmly.

Bastion gave his hair one last comb before leaving his dorm room for the place he and Jaden had dueled yesterday, their meeting place today. The brunette was already there, looking a little nervous. "What's wrong Jaden? It's just a date. I'm not going to ask you to do anything outside of your comfort range." Bastion told him, brushing a few stray strands of hair from Jaden's face. Jaden blushed lightly. "I know, but this is still something that's a little, you know, uncomfortable." Jaden mumbled.

Bastion chuckled and nonchalantly wrapped an arm around Jaden's waist. Jaden looked up at him in surprise, his lips parted slightly. Bastion took advantage of this and pressed his lips to Jaden's, slipping his tongue into the brunette's already open mouth. Jaden gasped softly but he quickly melted into the kiss. Bastion pulled away and observed Jaden. The younger teen was flushed and panting, his eyes slightly opaque. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were enjoying this." Bastion whispered softly, cupping Jaden's face with his other hand and brushing his thumb across the flawless skin.

Jaden's eyes fluttered at the feeling. "It feels… good." Jaden stated softly. "Hmm, well, if you like it so much, I'll just have to do it again." Bastion dove back in for another kiss, slipping his tongue into Jaden's mouth again. Jaden moaned and wrapped his arms around Bastion's neck. "I-I've never done anything like that before." Jaden confessed when they pulled apart. Bastion pressed his forehead to Jaden's. "How about we forget about the date, and I teach you other things instead? Things I'm sure you've never even thought about before." He whispered.

Jaden blushed, but he nodded. "Okay, um, are we going to your room?" He asked. Bastion reluctantly pulled away from Jaden and then grasped his hand tightly. "Of course we're going to my room. I don't have roommates, and pretty much all other Ra's are outside the building since it's the weekend." Bastion told him, pulling the younger teen along. Jaden nodded, trying his best to keep up.

…

As soon as the door was shut and locked, Bastion trapped Jaden against a wall. "You're beautiful Jaden." He whispered, pressing his lips to the blushing brunette's. "T-thanks, I guess. Um, y-you're kind of handsome yourself." Jaden stuttered. The brunette's eyes slipped shut as Bastion's lips attacked his neck. "Hmm, thank you for the compliment, Jaden, but no one can come close to you." Bastion said, pulling Jaden's jacket off. Bastion gently grasped the hem of Jaden's black shirt and pulled up, forcing Jaden to lift his arms above his head.

Bastion leaned in to kiss Jaden again, letting his hands roam the newly exposed flesh. Jaden gasped as one of Bastion's hands slipped beneath the waistline of his pants, touching him through his underwear. "B-B-Bastion… Ah! D-Don't, please…" Jaden begged. Bastion's other hand grasped Jaden's chin, tipping the younger males face upwards, so he could look him in the eye. "Isn't this what you wanted Jaden? Isn't this why you agreed to come here in the first place?" Bastion asked.

Jaden's eyes closed and he groaned softly as Bastion continued stroking him. "B-Bastion, please… Uh, I-I don't want t-to mess up my-my pants…" Bastion smirked and his hand withdrew from Jaden's pants. Bastion undid the brunette's belt and Jaden gasped when the raven-haired male practically popped the button on his pants and pulled the zipper down slowly before jerking his pants and underwear off together, leaving him completely exposed to the other. Jaden's breath caught in his throat when Bastion suddenly picked him up, bridal style, carrying him over to the bed.

Bastion laid the brunette gently on the bed and started pulling his own clothes off. Jaden's blushed deepened and he closed his eyes for a third time. "Are you starting to regret everything?" Bastion asked, straddling Jaden. "I-I don't know. I mean, I'm not even sure if I love you and yet, we're getting ready to do something that lovers do. It's all so confusing." Jaden told him. Bastion gently kissed Jaden. "You can back out now, if you want." He told the brunette. Jaden shook his head with a sigh.

"No, a deal is a deal." He said. "Forget the deal, the bet, the duel, all of that. Do you, Jaden Yuki, really feel comfortable doing this?" Bastion asked. Jaden smiled, although it looked a little wary. "Only so long as you don't hurt me on purpose." He said jokingly. Bastion smiled back. "I can't promise that what we're about to do won't hurt, but I would never hurt you on purpose." He assured Jaden. Jaden nodded. "Okay, just, be as careful as you can." Jaden begged. "Of course; just relax." Bastion told the brunette, grabbing a tube of lubricant from his bedside table.

He pushed Jaden's legs open a bit further and bit the top off the tube. Bastion worked some of the lube onto his fingers and gently probed at Jaden's entrance before slipping one finger inside. Jaden winced and closed his eyes, his hands gripping tightly onto Bastion's shoulders. "Ah, Bastion it feels weird." Jaden said, shifting his hips a little. "Hold still Jaden, it'll stop feeling that way soon." The raven-haired teen assured him, placing his free hand on the brunette's hip to hold him still.

Jaden gasped in pain as Bastion slowly worked in a second finger. "Ah! B-Bastion! It-it hurts!" The brunette gasped out, his breath coming in heavy pants. Bastion alternated between kissing and softly biting Jaden's neck, trying to divert the brunette's mind from the pain. Jaden bit his lip and whimpered a little as Bastion added a third finger, but his eyes shot open, he gasped, and his back arched when Bastion's fingers brushed against a bundle nerves. Bastion stroked those nerves a few more times before pulling his fingers out.

He applied some more lube onto his strained erection before setting the tube off to the side. He firmly grasped Jaden's hips as he slowly pushed in. The brunette groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain and tried to buck his hips, but he was held down by Bastion. "B-Bastion…" The brunette panted, his arms wrapping around Bastion's neck. Bastion held still for a moment, waiting for Jaden to adjust to the intrusion. "Do you want me to move?" Bastion eventually questioned.

Jaden nodded, finding talking near impossible. Bastion pulled out almost to the point of exiting and slowly pushed back in, his grip on Jaden's hips tightening to the point where it could possibly bruise. Jaden groaned as Bastion repeated the action, a little harder and faster, his nails digging into the raven-haired teens back. Bastion settled into a rhythm, and on one thrust, he hit the bundle of nerves that his fingers had earlier. "B-Bastion! Ah!" Jaden panting his name, and drawing in gasping breaths in-between fervent kisses.

As he felt himself drawing closer to the edge, Bastion gently grasped Jaden's erection and stroked it in time with his thrusts. A strangle cry escaped from Jaden's mouth as he came. Bastion gasped as Jaden's inner wall clamped down around him and he only managed one more thrust before he came inside Jaden. They were both still as they came back down from heaven and as they recovered their breath. Once he had recovered, Bastion pulled out and collapsed beside Jaden. The brunette cuddled up to him.

"Was that, okay?" Bastion asked, brushing a few strands of hair from Jaden's face. "It was, like nothing… I've ever experienced." The brunette panted out, still not quite fully recovered. "Is that good or bad?" Bastion asked with a smirk. Jaden managed a weak smile. "Good." He said, yawning. "You should sleep if you're tired." Bastion told him. "Hmm, think I will." Jaden said tiredly, closing his eyes. Bastion watched him for a moment as he drifted to sleep before deciding to follow his own advice. The raven-haired teen closed his eyes, and allowed himself to drift asleep as well.

TBC…

Yay! Finally finished with chapter two! I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll do, but there'll be at least one more.


End file.
